deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Doran
Doran the Dragonlover, (also known as Dragonfriend but is also called a big and great hero) is believed to be the greatest traveller and explorer in the history of Deltora. And he is also a great hero, because he realized the truth behind the Shadow Lords plan with the Four Sisters, and even began, by himself, to set off to stop him and ruin it. But he failed at it. He realized that he must make the last seven surviving dragons of Deltora. One of each tribe, and each species: A Diamond Dragon of the Jalis Tribe, a Emerald Dragon of the Dread Gnome Tribe, a Lapis Lazuli Dragon of the Mere Tribe, a Topaz Dragon of the Del Tribe, a Opal Dragon of the Plains Tribe, a Ruby Dragon of the Ralad Tribe and last but not least a Amethyst Dragon of the Tora Tribe. The different dragon species bears the names and the colours of thier tribe's gem and talisman from the depth of the Earth, that protects them, gives them power and strenght with its magical powers and which is now part of the Belt of Deltora. Doran loved dragons, and studied them too. He knew alot about them, their culture, life, biology and alot more that is unknown. (That fact is like Billy Wiesly from Harry Potter...) Doran was a famous traveller who explored Deltora from the coasts to the Shadowlands border, which is called the Barrier Mountains. He also wrote in the Deltora Annals with his own hand. He said he could not trust the librarians to do it, for they introduced errors by making his words too polite and his map lines too neat. Doran was a great character and a man of many talents. Doran was considered a madman during his time, exploring the wilds of Deltora. He discovered the last dragons and also went under Deltora where the Pirrans live. It was widely believed, by the time of King Leif's reign, that Doran had perished many years ago. However, as Leif discovered (to his horror), he had been enslaved by the Sister of the West, an abomination created by the evil Shadow Lord. Doran had been attempting to destroy the Sister of the West and was forced to be its Guardian for all eternity. History Doran was born around the late reign of King Brandon and the early reign of Brandon's son King Lucan. He roamed the land far and wide, gaining the respect of many people, both Deltorans and foreigners alike, despite his reputation as being unkempt, ill-mannered and blunt. He was said to be a man "of the land" so much that he earned the respect and, eventually, friendship of all seven tribes of dragons (something unheard of as dragons kept very much to themselves and their own respective tribes conversing only rarely with any human). Dragons were looked upon with fear, and too often hatred, due to a general lack of knowledge and understanding. However Doran was welcome among each tribe as family earning the name "Dragonfriend". Taking clues from a number of "Tenna Birdsong Tales", such as The Tale of the Pirran Pipe, The Seven Goblins and The Girl with the Golden Hair, Doran planned an expedition to the Os-Mine Hills in the north of the Topas Territory originally looking for a dragon's den and upon finding it, he discovered in its depths a tunnel leading to the lands of the banished and fabled Pirrans. He visited them several times, told them of Deltora and the Shadow Lord and brought at least one of the three groups of Pirrans fire. The Pirrans possessed strong magic and could magically transport people through solid earth to the surface world and that is how Doran returned from their lands. They would row out in their boats and send Doran to the land above, usually near the River Tor in the Territory of the Emerald. Doran kept his knowledge of the Pirran underworld secret and in return they gave him a Soul Stone, a magical stone that let him remember everything despite the power of the underworld seas to forget. By touching a soul stone, you can see all your mymemories stored in it, inside your mind, and that was what happened for King Lief the he touched Doran's Soul Stone, his mind was filled with pictures and images, which was memories of Doran. The pictures were of wilf and beatiful places. Thousand pictures of faces. The secret of the underworld. And his memmories of flying with dragons. Lief saw this as he picked the stone up and put it in Doran's grave at the harsh windy rock that pointed towards the Isle of the Dead, where the Sister of the West had been destroyed. It was a bit far away. The grave only contained Doran's silver bottle and the soul stone. Scrool longer down to find out what the last Amethyst Dragon, Veritas, had ingraved in the stone for the grave. Doran was wise, clever and strong, both in will and body. In his younger years he was a great adventurer and explored the land in depth. Doran was very much aware of the danger that the seven Ak-Baba posed, particularly to the dragons. They were often seen hunting solitary dragons, attacking in a pack and retreating when the odds were unfavorable. Whilst some Deltorans welcomed the slaughter of the dragons, Doran understood that the dragons were connected to the land and tribes and the land would suffer greatly if the dragons were lost. When the land was young, before the rise of Adin, the land was called "Land of Dragons" due to the many hundreds of dragons in each territory. However with the constant Ak-Baba attacks, each tribe was whittled away to one last dragon of each tribe. Doran secretly convinced the last seven dragons to sleep until the skies were safe again, so asto preserve the noble race of dragons and deceive The Enemy into thinking the dragons were truely gone. Doran was practised in the use of codes and employed their use in a book which King Lucan commisioned to be written for his son (which was eventually published widely to both Deltorans and foriegners alike). Knowing that Prince Gareth, the heir to the throne of Deltora in Doran's time, was to receive the original copy of his book, Doran spoke to Gareth directly, in a way he believed Gareth would understand. Throughout his book, Secrets of Deltora, Doran hid a secret letter for Prince Gareth, made up from secret sentences hidden in every chapter. However, the precious book on which Doran had pinned all his hopes was locked away in a display case, and Prince Gareth, for whom it was intended, probabely never even knew it existed. He certainly never read it. It seems that the Chief Advisor, Drumm (who was secretly a servant of the Shadow Lord, as were all the other Cheif-advisors from Agra, Chief Advisor to King Elstred (Adin's grandson), to Prandine, Chief Advisor to King Alton and later King Endon (King Lief's father)), simply told the King and the court that a book illuminated by Withick was too valuable to be handled - especially by a boy as young as Gareth, who was only fifteen years old at the time. Drumm didn't want Gareth to read the many controversial remarks that Doran could not resist including in his text - espscially his passionate defence of dragons, the protectors of the land. Doran never knew that his book had been suppressed. After delivering it, he resumed his travels, determined to carry out his plan to save Deltora's last seven dragons. Rumors that he was losing his mind were already circulating in the palace at this time, so his warnings before leaving were ignored. He learned too much and spoke too much, and within a year he had disappeared, a victim of the Shadow Lord's evil. There was no one left to alert Prince Gareth to what Doran had been trying to tell him. Doran's plan that Prince Gareth would wake the sleeping dragons failed. More time had to pass before the dragons awoke than he would have ever dreamed. But in the end a young king did put on the Belt of Deltora, banish the Ak-Baba and wake Deltora's sleeping protectors. Today dragons once again ride the wind over Deltoran skies. Doran's final entry, recorded in the fifth volume of the Deltoran Annals ''reads: "This is the explorer Doran, writing in haste. I returned yesterday from my journey to seek the remaining dragons. In grief, I tell you that not one still flies Deltoran skies. And there is even more dreadful news. I now know why the Enemy wanted the Dragons destroyed. He had a plan that the Dragons would not have tolerated. The four sisters. In the far-flung corners of the land I heard whispers of them. If what I heard is true, the sisters of the north and east are already in place. The south, and the west, will surely be next, and I can guess where, if the rumours of the locations of the others are to be believed. Whoever reads my words, show them to the King if you can. The King, wearing the Belt of Deltora, is Deltora's only salvation now. No-one will listen to me. They think I am mad. I hurried to Del without pausing to eat, wash or sleep. To these palace fools, with their soft hands and painted faces, I look like a wildman. I must set out once more, to seek proof of what I say. Another long journey . . . perhaps my last, for I fear the Enemy is aware of me. If I do not return, seek me where the Four Sisters lurk . . ." Doran drew a map on the page opposite his words, to show where he thought the Four Sisters lurked, and that page was torn out. No doubt very soon after he wrote it. He set out to find the Four Sister of whom he speaks. But he never returned, and no-one knew where to look for him. He was never seen again. On the night when King Lief destroyed the Enemy's crystal, it revealed a conversation between the Shadow Lord and his servant Drumm. The Shadow Lord spoke with Drumm regarding his plans to capture and enslave Deltora and his backup plan to use the Four Sisters as a last resort. Drumm worried that if a King discovered the Sisters he would set out to destroy them using the map Doran drew - which had been torn out of the ''Annals, torn into four pieces and hidden ''but NOT destroyed. The Shadow Lord dared such a King to try destroy them "and go more quickly to his death". The Shadow Lord had also said "The upstart (Doran) has the fate he deserves." indicating the horrific and ironic fate the Enemy had chosen for him. Doran was condemned to guard the Sister of the West for all eternity (even though he had sought to destroy it). When Lief arrived at the Isle of the Dead with the Amethyst Dragon Veritas, Doran asked the fate of the Diamond Dragon, knowing that he was is the Diamond territory. Learning of her death he was greatly distressed but was joyful once more at seeing the newly-hatched diamond dragon they had found. He asked for Veritas to end his "Living-death" and to destroy the Sister that was in him. Veritas "took his breath, as he wished" and destroyed the Sister of the West. The grave of Doran the Dragonlover contained only his silver flask and a strange, gleaming many-coloured stone. These ancient objects were all that remained of Deltora's greatest explorer. The grave was in as wild a place as Doran could have wished - looking over the windswept rock that pointed to the Isle of the Dead, where the Sister of the West had been destroyed. After careful thought, Veritas had scratched the lettering upon the grave marker: "'IN MEMORY OF DORAN, ' '''EXPLORER AND HERO, ' KEEPER OF PRECIOUS SECRETS, ''' '''FRIEND TO THE DRAGONS OF DELTORA". The many coloured stone was Doran's Soul Stone, gifted to him by the Pirrans, which was filled with the great explorer's memories - Wild and beautiful places. Thousands of faces. The secret seas "of the underworld. Flying with dragons . . . and through it all ran Doran's voice whispering the true names of the last seven dragons. Veritas, Hopian, Forta, Fortuna, Fidelis, Honora ''and ''Joyeu. But whispered as: "Veritas hopian forta fortuna fidelis honora joyeu... " It was whispered and written two times in the last book of the last series The Sister of the South at page 2 chapter 1. Secrets of Deltora A book for old and new fans of the Deltora Quest series, Secrets of Deltora is a 'travel guide' told from the perspective of Doran the Dragonlover, greatest of all Deltoran explorers and friend of the dragons. Follow Doran through the seven gem territories, gaining special insight into Deltora's dangers, places of interest, and of course the many amazing creatures that call Deltora home. Keen-witted readers may even uncover a conspiracy hidden in Doran's work . . . The book will have an 'old-world' feel to it, including old-book textures, torn edges and stained pages, reproduced as though it really is Doran's original travel guide. Includes a fold-out map, an inset lenticular image on the cover, and over fifty all-new illustrations from Marc McBride. ''Secrets of Deltora ''was released on Saturday the 1st of November 2008. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Post-Adin Deltoran Category:Minor characters Category:Discoverers Category:Travelers Category:Heroes Category:Protagnoists Category:Dragonfriends Category:Humans Category:Deltorans Category:Deltoran travelers Category:Deltora's travelers Category:Deltoran discoverers Category:Deltora's discoverers Category:Friends of the Dragons Category:Explorers